Enjoy The Rain
by F Elizabeth
Summary: "What exactly are we doing?" he asked nervously. He looked back at Blaine with uncertainty. Blaine nudged Kurt in the ribs gently and gestured to the rain. "This is the part where you should trust me," he said.


_Hello, readers!_

_Well, this has been an extremely pleasant day for me. I mean, the Darren Criss livestream today was purely amazing, what with all the singing and Darren being Darren and Starship and oh my gosh that was amazing. And his nails, his nails are just... Darren._

_The rest I will not talk about since some people who read my stories do not appreciate spoilers for the upcoming glee episode, even if it is all these songs that just came out today on Tumblr. Anyway, not gonna say anymore._

_The following one-shot was based on all the rain I've had where I live. And frankly, I would like more rain, which is what I'll get next week! Yay! Anyway, Kurt has issues with the rain and loud noises and Blaine likes Aladdin and dancing. Oh, Blaine, you. Never change, never change._

* * *

><p>A clap of thunder struck, making the ground shudder. A bolt of bright white followed shortly after and lit the sky brilliantly. It disappeared as quickly as it came once again shrouded the grounds of the Dalton Academy for Boys in the darkness of the night.<p>

It was three in the morning. The occupants of the school were tucked snuggly in their dorms, not at all disturbed by the violent sounds of rain crashing against glass windows. The boys had already crashed from their late night video game tournaments in the commons and were too exhausted to care about the storm.

But one student sat straight up in his bed. His back was pressed to the hardwood of the headboard, all the lights in the room flicked on to the highest setting. When lightning flashed, it was barely detectable with all the artificial golden light filling the room. He yanked the sheets of his bed farther up around him as if to shield himself. His phone was safely tucked next to him and he checked it every five seconds out of anxiety.

Kurt Hummel was not one for thunderstorms. He hated the sound of rain slamming against the windows and claps of thunder at random intervals. The lightning was terrible. Kurt's father had read to him stories of mythology, where, whenever the god Zeus became angry, he would strike the sky with his thunderbolt, causing bright flashes of light. Maybe Zeus was mad tonight. Another flash. Yeah, maybe he was mad.

Kurt shook his head and tried not to stare at the windows, though they were heavily draped. It will pass, he told himself. It will pass, just wait. Try to go back to sleep. Go back to sleep and it will be over by the time morning comes around. Kurt stiffly leaned back in his bed.

Another shock of thunder came along and he bolted straight up and gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned stark white. Kurt pried one hand away from the sheets to pick at his phone nervously.

He slid his thumb across the bottom of the screen and unlocked it, showing him the main menu. He flicked to the next menu, which was filled with various apps. Kurt moved back to the main menu and opened the contacts book, then closed it, then opened it again. He debated on calling his father for comfort, but seeing as it was three in the morning, he wouldn't be up yet.

Kurt set the phone down at his side and tried to ease back into bed. The rain outside had softened against his window to no more than a pitter-patter sound. Minutes of almost silence passed and Kurt's heart rate started to even out.

Then the wind slashed ferociously at the glass and sent thunderous sounds to his ears. Kurt straightened and swallowed past the lump in his throat. Lightning cracked and he and his phone went airborne. His phone landed facedown on the floor and Kurt was in a tangle of sheets, hanging over the edge of the bed.

He pulled himself back up and arranged the sheets neatly with shaking hands. He left his phone on the floor, deciding against retrieving it. He didn't need it anyway. No one would call at this time of morning. Kurt settled uneasily against the stack of pillows behind him and placed his hands in his lap. He winced every time thunder sounded and shook the frame of the school, or when rain slashed against the glass like it would shatter it to pieces.

Kurt hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep for half an hour until there was a brisk knock at his door. Strangely he heard it over the clashing of the storm. Kurt shrieked at the sound and his eyes fluttered open. Maybe I'm imagining things, he thought, staring at the door. He looked around the room. All the lights were still on, coating the room in gold.

Then there was a second knock, longer than the first, and Kurt slowly crept from the bed, picking up his phone on the way.

It was surprisingly to see Blaine Anderson standing in the doorway, phone in one hand, hair ruffled from most likely just getting out of bed. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were way too long, but they were bunched at his ankles so he could walk without tripping. The end of a Dalton lanyard hung from his pocket and Kurt heard the faint jingle of keys as he shifted his weight back and forth. He wore a cotton Dalton t-shirt that was a little tight and faintly outlined the muscles of his chest. Kurt tried not to blush furiously.

Still, after one month of officially dating, Kurt could not get over how beautiful his boyfriend was. He couldn't even get over the fact that he _had _a boyfriend in the first place. Blaine was wonderful in all sense of the word. He had even brought Kurt his coffee order and a bouquet of flowers the first day after Kurt had agreed to date him.

"Hey," Blaine said lamely, snapping Kurt to reality. He gave a tired smile and shifted on his feet.

"Hi," Kurt replied and pulled the door open wider with shaky hands. He let Blaine inside and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing up? It's three in the morning." Thunder, and Kurt squeaked like a mouse.

Blaine was unfazed by the thunder. He smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle. "I could ask you the same thing. I mean, you wouldn't have answered the door if you were asleep, would you?" He padded over to the bed and sat down at the foot, swinging his feet over the floor. They barely touched the carpet.

Kurt shrugged and stood where he was. He knitted his hands together at the sight of light flashing through the cracks in the drawn curtains. The white light cast a quick shadow on the floor and then it was gone.

"I couldn't sleep with the storm," Blaine continued and jerked a thumb at the window.

"Neither could I."

"And I wanted to, you know, see if you were awake and all..." He trailed off, and Kurt noticed his face turn a light color of pink.

"Yeah," Kurt said as if that finished the thought. Silence blanketed them as Blaine slipped off the bed and padded around the room. He peeked through the drapes and as he did so, lightning flashed, coloring the room in bright white for an instant. Then it disappeared.

Blaine nodded and stepped away from the window. He laughed as he moved to the bed, taking his spot again. "Jeez, you've got the sun in here. Is there any way to turn it off?" He shielded his eyes jokingly and smiled.

Kurt couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stood there and stared at the bottleneck lamp in the corner of the room. He shrugged again and waited for the next round of thunder.

"Come here," Blaine murmured, tilting his head to the side and extending his arms. When Kurt didn't move immediately, he wiggled his fingers and shot a puppy dog glance.

Kurt let a smile onto his face and finally crossed the room. He sat down beside Blaine and curled up on the bed. Blaine's arms wrapped around him comfortingly and Kurt buried his face in his chest. His shirt smelled like his room, like cologne and spearmint and cotton clothes detergent.

"I hate the rain," Kurt said in a whisper. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Blaine's shirt, then let it out.

"It's nice," Blaine countered. "Not the thunder, though. Just the rain."

"I'd rather if there wasn't any rain," he muttered.

Blaine didn't say anything. He cautiously rubbed slow circles against Kurt's back. He continued at a steady pace until he felt Kurt relax a little. Then Kurt bolted upright, out of Blaine's grasp, after another rumble of thunder. Kurt gripped the top sheet of his bed until his knuckles turned white. Blaine pried them away from the sheet with a bit of difficulty.

"You're fine," Blaine murmured as he pulled Kurt's hands between his; they were startlingly frigid. Kurt stared at the windows intently like a frightened dog. "It's not going to get you, if that's what you're thinking," he snickered.

"I'm not afraid of it 'getting me'," Kurt snapped. Blaine stared at his with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I am. Don't judge me." He picked up the sheets again and buried his face in them.

"It's okay," Blaine repeated and squeezed his hand. The rain outside that was slashing against the windows had softened and the thunder occurred less often, as did the lightning.

Kurt shook his head slowly and was faced by Blaine's curious gaze. He sighed and mumbled, "I hate rain. You remember that my mother died in a car crash, right?" The words came out in a jumble.

But Blaine nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Well, it had been raining. That's what caused the crash." When Kurt stopped talking, his voice was barely more than a whisper. He shifted as Blaine unwrapped his arms. When Blaine slid off the bed and pulled out his lanyard, Kurt looked up. "What are you doing?" he asked in a thick voice that made it sound like he was on the verge of crying.

"Come on," Blaine explained and held out his free hand. Kurt took it tentatively after a moment and was pulled to his feet. He stared at Blaine with a questioning glare as the other boy led him out of the room and into the dark hallway.

Kurt looked back at his room as they paced the dim hall. "Blaine, what are we doing?" he asked and the anxiety in his tone rose as he spoke. He didn't receive a response to his horror.

He followed Blaine down the dorm hall, then took a left to reach the large pair of doors. They opened to the main hallway that was silent enough to hear a pin drop. That was why, when thunder exploded in the sky, Kurt jumped and almost screamed. But Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth to keep the squeak inside and shushed him softly. Kurt nodded and sighed against his warm hand and Blaine removed it.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Kurt asked in a whisper as they approached the North doors that opened to the outside. Through the sheets of rain coming down, the school building was visible, but barely.

"Just wait for it," Blaine said and let go of Kurt's hand. He flipped through the keys on his lanyard and came up with his ID card, which proudly proclaimed his yearbook picture. Blaine took the plastic card and bent down in front of the door, fitting it into the lock. Kurt fiddled with his hands behind him as he jiggled the handle, trying it. It clicked audibly and brought a smile to his face.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked a little louder. Again Blaine shushed him by holding up a finger to his lips.

"Just a little trick Adam taught me," he mumbled as he stuffed his lanyard back into the pocket of his sweatpants. He stood up and wiggled the handle of the door. The door swung open and filled the silence with the sounds of rain crashing against the pavement. The smell of humidity and wet grass washed over both boys. Kurt lunged forward to shut the door, sealing in the silence. It was a terrifying contrast.

"What are you doing?" Kurt repeated as Blaine pulled the door open again. As he opened it, lightning flashed, illuminating the mouth of the hall for half a second.

Blaine didn't say anything. Instead he extended his hand and held the door open with his other one. He looked to Kurt. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What, is this 'Aladdin' or something?" Kurt questioned when he looked down at Blaine's extended hand. Blaine chuckled once and kept his hand out. Kurt pursed his lips, eyes darting between the shower of rain and Blaine. Finally, he sighed and gave in. He had barely moved his hand when he found himself being pulled through the doorway. A lump grew in his throat.

"I actually like 'Aladdin'," Blaine mumbled in defense as an afterthought as he surveyed the grounds with his hands on his hips.

The grass was barely seen the dark of the night, with just a little light flickering over the doorway. Rain fell in sheets and formed small puddles here and there on the ground. The boys could only see five feet in front of them, and no more. The rain had lessened to just rain, no thunder and no lightning. The air was cloudy and warm and wet and Kurt took in a large breath. He grew uncomfortable in his long-sleeved sleep shirt and matching ankle-length pants.

"What exactly are we doing?" he asked nervously, and kept glancing back to the hallway to make sure no one was coming. He looked back at Blaine with uncertainty.

Blaine nudged Kurt in the ribs gently and gestured to the rain. "This is the part where you should trust me," he said.

"So you want me to get _wet_," Kurt said in a way that made it sound like the worst thing that could happen to him. He instantly paled if he hadn't already.

"Well, yes. Whenever it was raining, my mom would take me and my sister out and we'd play in the rain," Blaine explained and ran a hand through his frizzy hair. "Then we'd get sick the next day and that would be an awesome excuse to miss school." He grinned and turned to Kurt, who shook his head.

"Go ahead," Kurt urged kindly with the small wave of his hand. "You can go and get soaked. I'll just stand here and wait and be nice and dry."

"Suit yourself," Blaine said and rolled his eyes, which he figured was hardly visible in the dim lighting. He took a step into the slick grass.

Instantly, the rain flattened his hair. Dark spots appeared on his red t-shirt until it was a dark crimson, almost black. The fabric clung to his skin, outlining the muscles of his stomach. His sweatpants were soaked and turned a deep gray and also shrink wrapped themselves to his legs like skinny jeans. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth to let water fall inside. He licked his lips and looked back at Kurt, who was still standing under the bit of roof that covered the door.

"Are you coming?" Blaine asked and attempted to get used to the chilling water run down his arms and face and everywhere else. He smiled at Kurt, watching him fidget with his clothing, tugging the hem of his sleep shirt down to avoid exposing skin. Of course he wouldn't want to step out in the rain.

"I'll just stay here..." Kurt murmured as he watched rain water flood from the gutter at the edge of the building. He seemed afraid of the water. Then he found himself stumbling off the concrete block he had been standing on, cold water washing over him. He squeaked from the icy water hitting every part of his exposed skin, then soaking through his sleeping attire. The only warm thing about it was Blaine's hand grasping his own.

"What are you doing?" Kurt shrieked and whipped around to face the other boy. He found his bangs plastered to his forehead and his teeth were already chattering. He desperately wanted to retreat back inside, but Blaine held his hand firmly.

Blaine said nothing, but had a smile on his face. He didn't lessen the grip on Kurt's hand, instead pulling him closer until they were nearly chest to chest. Blaine twirled him in slow circle under the steady downpour of rain. He studied Kurt's features and kissed his temple chastely.

Kurt felt his face burn despite the chilly water and he turned his head. "Stop," he mumbled as Blaine dipped him gently. "Honestly, Blaine."

Blaine didn't respond and pulled him back up, but was humming now, a song Kurt didn't recognize, as he twirled Kurt out, then pulled him back in. He wound an arm around Kurt's waist, playing with the hem of his shirt and pressing his fingers against the sliver of his warm skin that was there. He led Kurt in an easy waltz through the wet ankle-high grass.

"You're insane," Kurt said, laughing, as Blaine kissed his forehead briefly. His lips were burning against his shivering skin.

Now Kurt didn't mind the fact that his favorite pair of pajamas—Armani, mind you—were soaked straight through, or that his hair was dripping wet, or that he was dancing in the mud barefoot, which usually would've been the red light for him. The rain wasn't so cold anymore and it had started to let up to just a mist. There was no more lightning or thunder to startle him.

"Enjoy the rain," Blaine said softly before closing the distance between their lips.


End file.
